


Deep Wood Encounter

by catmaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M, Multi, Naga, Naga Troll, Non-Sburb, Non-Sgrub, fantasystuck, nagastuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmaw/pseuds/catmaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep within the forest of Beforus lived a small band of trolls, joined together for a love of troll anime and resentment against those who don't understand them. Amoung these trolls lives Rufioh Nitram. Rufioh is kinda cool, really cowardly, very attractive, and will do anything to make sure he doesn't upset his friends. However, something else lives in the forest with them. After his matesprit had been called away on urgent business back in her hometown, Rufioh ends up coming face to face with this creature deep in the woods. And little does he know that this encounter would change not only his life but the lives of everyone in the village - forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this thing is really self indulgent  
> like  
> really really self indulgent  
> so be warned

“Branches, branches…”

It was a calm and quiet night, deep in the forested lands of the planet known as Beforus. Crickets hummed and chirped while a young teenaged troll with large horns, red-tipped hair and translucent moth wings walks by. His name is Rufioh Nitram, and he is a bronzeblooded troll who lives out in a forest in a small village, along with a few others who share his interests. He is wandering the forest while looking for branches and sticks to use for a fire, as it is almost time for a village festival, which he calls a “torchlight yaoi celebration.”

Weeds and flowers crunch under his boots as he continues down a worn path, deeper into the forest on his quest for branches. While the forest is dark, Rufioh needs not worry due to the lantern he is carrying in his right hand, lit with a light that pierces the inky blackness of the night, as well as the occasional strand of light slipping between the cracks in the leaves from the moon.

“D*mn… none of these are good enough…” he says, after inspecting a large branch. He puts the branch back down, and carries on. Deeper and deeper he goes, until the forest becomes so thick and dense with trees, that the moonlight vanishes into the darkness. Wolves howl off in the distance, and the crickets and frogs disappear from sight.  
“Man, I wonder what kinda sh*t went down at d’s old place… she really had to get over there quick… who knows how long she’ll be gone… heh… kinda a relief if I gotta say… nice to get a little break from all her jealousy and sh*t… haha…” Rufioh mutters to himself, looking at his feet as he walks. “I really wish I could just, end it with her, y’know? I just ain’t feeling it anymore, and she’s a bit too… much, for me sometimes… piss her off and she’ll get so mad… not often, I mean, but just enough to scare everyone… just don’t know how to break it to her without her going off on me…”

He continues with his thoughts, that is, until a loud rustling sound stops him dead in his tracks. He looks up from his feet, and warily glances around the pitch-blackness of the deep woods, finding nothing but darkness and vague shadows of trees and bushes.

“Sh*t, think I went too far…” Rufioh turns around and starts heading back, but when he turns around and illuminates behind him with his lantern, what greets him is a large silhouette off in the distance, entirely black except for two glowing yellow eyes. The silhouette is far larger than the teenaged Rufioh, and seems simply untrollish. He shrieks in fear and drops the lantern, the lantern puttering out when it hits the ground, leaving the troll surrounded in the unmaneuverable dark.

Startled and terrified, Rufioh turns around and sprints off in the other direction, but without the gift of sight, quickly runs into a thick, solid tree trunk and falls over. Hearing a twig snap behind him, he starts to panic, desperately reaching around for any branches large enough to defend himself with. Instead of a branch, however, what his hand comes in contact with is… scales. He shrieks again, and before he could get up and try to get away, he feels large and strong hands rest on his shoulders.

Rufioh becomes too panicked and fearful to utter another sound, except for a small and pitiful whimper of fear. He can feel the mysterious hands wrap around him, and begin lifting him up and into the air. He begins flailing, trying to escape its grip, but it refuses. Heavy breathing enters Rufioh’s ears, and he soon feels warm air coming from behind his own head, as well as a drop of warm drool hitting his cheek.

Rufioh realizes what’s going on, and attempts one last time to get away. Thankfully for him, his large horns-- which were usually a pain-- strike the creature in its assumed face and as it yells in pain, drops the troll onto the ground. Wasting no time, he stands back up and makes a break towards a clearing that’s illuminated by the moon. He hears a hiss behind him, as well twigs snapping loudly, signaling that the monster is chasing after him. The frightened Rufioh bolts into the clearing, looking behind him to see if the monster is following, and then tripping and falling onto a berry bush. He fumbles on the bush and turns around to look at the monster after hearing a gasp.

Standing before him was what appeared to be a troll, except that in place of legs, there was a long, stripy, blue snake tail. The tail was mainly a deep blue, with dark blue stripes all down the back, while the troll half of the creature was the normal gray, a tad bit darker, and slightly tainted blue. It wasn’t wearing any form of clothing, and was rather strong looking, while also somewhat chubby and fat. Deep blue stained under its eyes, and its horns were shaped into arrows pointing towards the sky. It looked stunned, as if it had just seen something marvelous, and drew closer towards the troll. It also had a large and blue injury on its left cheek.

Rufioh becomes tense and starts backs away a bit, clearly fearful of the creature, putting his hands in front of his face in an attempt to shield it from any attacks. The creature stops, and shows a confused and bewildered look on his face.

“Who… no… what… are you…?” Rufioh says, barely being able to raise his voice above a hushed whisper. The snake creature blinks in confusion, and begins approaching again, this time at a slower and quieter pace. Rufioh once again starts backing away in fear, but soon finds himself tangled in the bush he had fallen onto and unable to escape.  
The monster slithers over to him, slowly and carefully, and then starts slowly circling him and inspecting him up and down. It then reaches over and grasps Rufiohs arm, before soon attempting to pull his arm away from it. He is unsuccessful, and the creature starts taking Rufioh into his arms while staring at him with wide, amazed eyes. While he attempts again to escape, the snake being overpowers him, and he ends up getting scooped up by the monster as it starts to slither back into the darkness.

“Wait… wait hang on…” Rufioh says, looking confused and uncomfortable. The creature looks at him with a concerned, afraid look on its face. “Hang on… stop… what are you doing…? Aren’t you gonna… eat me… or something?”

“No… Rather, I was planning on making you my mate.” It responds.


	2. Chapter 2

“What? You can… you are… what the h*ll…” Rufioh says, dumbfounded. “Wait, wait… hang on… put me down… I gotta… d*mn…” He puts his hand on his head and rubs his temples, bewildered and exhausted from this turn of events.  
“Oh, yes! Of horse!” says the creature, putting Rufioh back down on the grass. “Get it? Horse? It is a joke! Hohohoho…” he says, then grins at Rufioh with a wide smile. Rufioh groans, then sits down on the grass.  
“Okay… alright… first off… you can talk? And… make puns.” Rufioh asks the creature, a confused look on his face.  
“Well of course! Most of my kind does not, but I taught myself how to incase I had ever run across a troll! Wasn’t it a good thing I did?” the creature responds.  
“Your kind…? There’s more like you…?”  
“Yes! This forest used to be filled with us! But then everyone left overnight… Oh well.”  
“They left you here?”  
“Yes… I’m not sure why, but then again, I do suppose I would get rather agitated at points… It would make sense that I would be undesirable to be around.”  
“You don’t seem agitated…”  
“Well no, of course not! Why would I act foolish and grumpy in front of someone I had just met? Especially someone as pretty as you!”the creature grins widely after saying that.  
“Oh… jeez… t-thanks, but… I’m kinda already taken…”  
“Taken? Well… yes! Of course! I took you somewhere!”  
“No, I mean… sh*t… I mean I already have a mate…”  
“Oh! …Oh…” the smile fades off of the creature’s face and he looks down at the ground, his shoulders slumping and his general demeanor changing.  
“I mean… I am pretty unhappy with it… but still…” The creature looks back up at Rufioh, a glimmer of hope shining in his eye.  
“Why are you unhappy?” asks the creature.  
“Its just that she’s… man… she’s so jealous all the time… can’t talk to anyone else without her getting upset… why is she so upset all the time man… haha…” Rufioh’s words trail off as he puts his hand on his neck.  
“She sounds like a real pain in the hoof!”  
“Yeah… she kinda is… she also sorta… worships me and stuff… like I’m not that cool… I try to be, but I’m not really that great…”  
“Oh, no! Do not say that about yourself, I am sure you are wonderful!”  
“Yeah, but she treats me like… I’m a god or something… either that or breathing down my neck… she can also flip her sh*t over stuff… like we were watching anime and all that… and one character she hated showed up… and she suddenly got real mad… yelled and stormed right out… felt like at any moment she was gonna hit me… she actually did once… haha… ha…” Once again, Rufioh’s words trail off and he looks away from the creature.  
“She sounds horrific! And you say she… hit you? Oh dear me no!”  
“Yeah… she did… I mean I was being a bit of a d*ck because I was tired but…”  
“No, no no no. You should never hit someone for any reason!” The creature starts looking upset.  
“Anyway… I don’t really wanna talk about this anymore… what’s your name? Do you… have one?” Rufioh says, looking back at the snake creature.  
“Oh, oh yes! My name! How could I forget something so important? Silly me! My name is Horuss Zahhak! What is yours?” the creature says excitedly, his demeanor perking right back up again.  
“Rufioh… Rufioh Nitram…”  
“What a nice name, perfect for such a nice-looking person!”  
“heh… yeah…” Rufioh says, looking away again. “I should… probably get going back to my village…”  
“Village? Oh, do you perhaps mean the one in the trees, with all the rope ladders and bridges?”  
“Yeah… that’s exactly it…”  
“Oh! Yes! I know exactly how to get there from here! I assume you are lost… I apologize profusely for chasing you earlier…”  
“Yeah… I kinda have no idea where I am… you don’t have to take me home though… I’ll find my way back…”  
“No, no! I insist! It is the least I could do after the issues I put you trough!” Horuss says, immediately picking up Rufioh and slithering off with him in the direction of the village.  
“Whoa… whoa… you’re really fast, doll…”  
“Thank you!” Horuss says, blushing at being called ‘doll’. He swerves and swivels between trees and bushes effortlessly, wasting no time or effort to get Rufioh back to his home. Rufioh clings to Horuss for dear life, hoping that the large creature won’t drop him.  
Fifteen minutes of more dodging trees and rocks-- and one smack in the face to Rufioh from a hanging branch later-- Horuss reaches the edge of the village. Dim torches line the ground area, glowing and flickering with the wind. A few treehouses surround a fire pit, the fire pit remaining unlit.  
There are five treehouses, each one containing at least one sign with a symbol on it. One has the Aries sign on it, another has the Taurus, a third contains two unknown squiggly signs, the fourth a Venus sign, and the fifth being the Mars sign and the treble clef. Rope ladders and bridges connect the treehouses with each other and the ground, and firefly jars are placed semi-neatly to light up the upper path, the fireflies inside floating around and flickering.  
Loud snoring can be heard from the Venus hut, and torchlight can be seen from inside the Mars/Treble hut. The Taurus, Aries, and squiggly sign huts are dark, with the door to the Aries hut closed and locked with a keylock. A troll can be seen writing something inside of the lit hut.  
“This is it… thanks doll.” Rufioh says, trying to jump onto the ground, but Horuss has an iron grip on him. “Hey… doll… you can let go now…”  
“Promise me you will visit me tomorrow.” Horuss says, rather sternly, while staring directly into Rufioh’s eyes.  
“Uh… yeah, sure…” Rufioh looks away, put off by Horuss’ sudden change.  
“Promise.” He says, more serious this time.  
“I promise, I promise…” Horuss then places Rufioh gently on the ground and pats his head.  
“Thank you.” He says, before slithering back off into the forest without another word. Rufioh watches him leave, a bit unnerved by that scene, but soon shakes it off. Only just now does he realize how weary and exhausted he really is after running for so long, and he drags his tired body up the rope ladder and into his hut.  
Inside of the hut is a small GrubTV, as well as a recuperacoon, a self-powered mini-fridge, a desk with a husktop, and a sketchbook with a few anime girls doodled on the page. The husktop is on and opened to Trollian, so Rufioh goes over it to check it real fast.  
[17 new messages from abditiveAnime to abegiusTransvolation]  
Never mind. Rufioh decides to let that wait until tomorrow, and stumbles over to the recuperacoon. He removes his clothes, starting with his shirt, until he’s left in only his boxer shorts, then climbs into the coon. The sopor slime inside is very relaxing, and as he hears his husktop ding again with another message, quickly falls asleep.


End file.
